


Art for "A Five Star Plan" by T. K. Benjamin

by penumbria



Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Art created for the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	Art for "A Five Star Plan" by T. K. Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Five Star Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302299) by [tkbenjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Teen Wolf and make no money from this.  
> This is the art that inspired the story "A Five Star Plan" by T. K. Benjamin. And the art I made after reading the story.

Original Art with [Title](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302299?view_adult=true) Added

New Art Based on the [Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302299?view_adult=true)


End file.
